


All Mine

by missdoctorwatson



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, possessive oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2879126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdoctorwatson/pseuds/missdoctorwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald and Jim having a bit of fun at Jim's apartment.</p>
<p>Slightly based on a prompt I found on GothamKink asking for a possessive Oswald. Takes place after "Harvey Dent", but doesn't really contain any spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

Oswald ran his hands firmly up Jim's naked thighs. He could feel the other man shudder against him as his hands reached his rear end and kneeded the taut muscles. Jim bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself from moaning. His elbows rested on Oswald's shoulders, his hands clasped together behind the younger man's head as Oswald smiled at him, that little half smile that told Jim he was enjoying tormenting him.

The ebony haired young man had told Jim he wasn't allowed to touch him without his explicit permission. Oswald had used that tone, the aggressive and demanding tone that made Jim weak at the knees. As soon as they had gotten to Jim's apartment, Oswald had led the way into the bedroom, knowing that Jim would follow, and ordered him to strip. He had removed his jacket before he leaned back on the bed, watching as Jim hurried to follow the request. That little smile always present.

"Now now, James," he had chided. "No need to go so quickly. Take your time." His eyes raked down the detectives' body, pausing on the growing bulge in his trousers. " _Enjoy yourself_."

Jim's hands had trembled slightly as he removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. By the time he was finally naked, his erection was almost painful; he didn't even think he could speak. Oswald's eyes were exploring all they could see of Jim's body, appreciating every line and scar and curve.

Jim's eyes were pleading as Oswald let him stand there for more than a minute. He couldn't help the groan that forced its way past his lips. "Oswald... Oswald please..."

Oswald had immediately put a finger to his lips. "Shhh... Don't you worry your pretty little head, James. I will not leave you unattended for long."

He had motioned for Jim to come closer with one finger. Jim approached the side of the bed and could only stand there for a moment, unsure of what he should do, until Oswald used both hands to pat his lap invitingly. Jim only hesitated for a second before climbing into Oswald's lap with a small sigh of relief at finally having a little physical contact. Oswald ran his hands along Jim's arms, reveling at the shivers the movement caused in Jim. He lifted Jim's arms and positioned them on his shoulders.

"Put your hands together behind my head. Yes, just like that... That's my good boy..."

Oswald ran his hands back down Jim's arms, over his shoulders, down his back. Jim clenched and unclenched his hands as his body was overcome with jolts of pleasure.

Jim didn't know what had set Oswald off, but when he got like this, Jim was putty in his hands. Oswald's eyes would take on this hardness, his voice would take on an edge that stopped Jim in his tracks. He became something more dangerous than Jim could have anticipated.

"Your hands are going to stay right where they are," Oswald had whispered into Jim's ear. He nuzzled the sensitive spot right behind his ear, deeply inhaling Jim's scent. "You don't get to move them unless I tell you that you can." All Jim could do was moan.

Oswald dragged his nails down Jim's back, leaving angry red lines. Jim bucked forward, wanting to be as close as he could to the younger man. He rolled his hips against the bulge in Oswald's trousers, trying to get some friction on his own aching erection. Oswald couldn't help but smile as he buried his face into Jim's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and began gently kissing and sucking his way up the detective's neck. His lips found their way to Jim's moaning mouth. He let his lips hover against Jim's, just barely touching their lips together, before he threaded his fingers through Jim's golden hair and jerked his head back. Jim cried out and arched his back.

" _Do you understand, James?_ " Oswald hissed.

"Y-yes..! Oh god, yes..." Jim couldn't help but tremble as Oswald devoured his mouth, fingers still using a bruising grip on his hair. He thrust his tongue past Jim's lips and plundered his mouth in rough exploration. Jim moaned wantonly into Oswald's mouth as he began grinding his hips down, desperate for more contact.

Without removing his lips from Jim's, Oswald reached behind him to grab a small bottle of lube he had hidden under Jim's pillow during his last visit. He was pleased to know that Jim either hadn't discovered it or had not bothered to move it. Uncapping it with one hand, he managed to squeeze a small amount into his palm before he tossed the bottle next to the pillow.

"Lift yourself up for me, James," Oswald breathed. The blond raised himself up on his knees, moaning as his erection pressed up against Oswald's shirt. Jim bit his lip at the friction.

Oswald didn't waste any time running his middle finger down the line in Jim's perky backside until he found the puckered ring he was searching for. Jim bucked as Oswald slowly circled his entrance. Oswald's eyes devoured the sight of Jim shaking and trembling against him, his anticipation feeding Oswald's trapped erection. Jim threw his head back and cried out as Oswald inserted his finger into him, his hands holding onto each other in a death grip.

"Oh James..!" Oswald said, breathy. "How I love you like this." He began thrusting his finger in and out, slow enough that Jim started to thrust back in search of more. He nuzzled his face into the side of Jim's neck. "Oh my James, you are truly a beautiful sight. And it's all mine..."

He took his time preparing Jim, enjoying his gasps and trembling immensely. Jim's cock was leaking pre-cum onto the front of Oswald's shirt, but he could hardly be bothered to care. He had taken the gruff and incorruptible James Gordon and reduced him to trembling moans and desperate little thrusts of his hips. Oswald felt a euphoric high from knowing that he was the one to do this to him.

"Oh Oswald.. Oh please, I... I..."

Oswald was drunk on Jim's pleading. "Oh sweet James, what can I do for you?"

"Oswald, please, I'm ready, I need you to... I need you to..."

Jim bucked violently when Oswald rubbed his fingers directly against his prostate. "Oh god!" he exclaimed. He was shaking uncontrollably and Oswald only continued his assault. The younger man took great pleasure in bringing his lover to the brink of orgasm before removing his fingers completely. Jim's groan of displeasure went straight to Oswald's groin.

"Goddamnit, Os, fuck, you can't.. you can't-!"

Oswald distracted Jim with a bruising kiss as he unzipped his pants and spread lube all over his erection. He positioned himself at Jim's entrance and used two hands on the detective's hips to pull him down onto his erection in one swift movement. Jim whimpered into Oswald's mouth as he was stretched to fit over the younger man's cock. Oswald shuddered at the tight feeling that now encased his erection.

"Oh yes, James," he mumbled breathlessly. "You are sublime!" He couldn't help but dig his nails into Jim's hips when Jim started to slowly move up and down. Oswald kissed his way from Jim's shoulder up to his jaw line before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh below his lover's ear. Jim couldn't help the short wail that escaped his throat.

Jim's hands were beginning to go numb from the effort to keep them where they were. Oswald's hands were urging Jim's hips to go faster as he bounced on Oswald's cock. The detective moaned loudly every time the younger man would rub his cock against his prostate, which was happening with increasing accuracy the faster he snapped his hips up into him. Oswald couldn't help himself as he sucked and bit Jim all over his neck and shoulders; every welt he left on the detective's golden skin pleased a rumbling primal urge inside of himself that wanted to let the entire world know who Jim belonged to.

Oswald was preening as every thrust up was met by Jim grinding his hips down, causing Jim to whimper in pleasure. He could feel his own orgasm fast approaching, so he reached between them to pump Jim's erection firmly in his hand. It did not take long for Jim to let out a strangled wail as he came all over Oswald's hand and shirt. Oswald came not long after that, emptying himself into Jim, and he loved feeling that the detective was his both inside and out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a loooong while! I hope you guys liked it :p Also, I don't know who coined the phrase "gobblepot" but thank you, it is friggin' awesome!


End file.
